


Revenge Is Best Served Wet

by Sunsetter



Series: The Lies We Tell Ourselves [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Forced Masturbation, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Payback, Revenge Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetter/pseuds/Sunsetter
Summary: Teasing a person with superpowers might not have been Victoria's brightest decision.





	Revenge Is Best Served Wet

The slam of the ball against the window glass was like a slap across Max’s face. She bolted upright in her bed, looking around in panic before realizing what woke her up. With an irritated sigh, she slumped down against the sheets and mumbled a barely audible insult. Who the hell plays football this early in the morning? She glanced at her cell phone to check the time and sure enough, it was only 9 AM. Her first class of the day wouldn’t start for another two hours. Considering the time she returned from her little expedition last night ( _damn you and your crazy schemes, Chloe_ ), she was in desperate need of sleep. But another slam of the ball, this time against the wall nearby, told her even a short nap would be a dubious prospect.

So after a dozen minutes she rose from her bed and sauntered over to the desk to check her e-mail. Having received nothing of interest, she decided the best way to get rid of the still present sleepiness would be a quick shower. She grabbed a towel from her closet, put on her slippers and headed to the communal bathroom.

As she walked down the empty corridor, her thoughts wandered to the events of the past few weeks. Against her own better judgment, she found herself experimenting with her powers more and more. There was something at the back of her mind telling her there may be a limit, or worse, serious consequence to her tampering with time itself but the allure was simply too great. Every single idea, every curiosity and desire - it was all hers to explore with no repercussions of any kind. Whether it was something as benign as going through the supermarket and trying out all their candy before reverting them to their previous state, or kicking the groin of an asshole policeman who was lambasting an old lady for “crossing the street too slow” -  she enjoyed pretty much everything she did. Some of it a bit too much, she remembered with a blush. She wondered for what purpose she would use her power next, and unbeknownst to her, she would soon find out.

She entered the bathroom, saw that it was empty and started taking off her clothes. Just as she was about to grab her towel, the door swung open and there stood none other than Victoria Chase. Max resisted the urge to roll her eyes (which the other girl didn’t manage) and went about her business. She went to the shower without saying a word and swiftly pulled the curtain back to give herself some privacy. Experimenting with the  water temperature to find the right one took only a moment, but then Max glanced aside and noticed the curtain was not all the way closed which would allow anyone to see inside. No sooner had she rectified that than she heard a derisive giggle from the other side.

“Oh, please! Like you have anything to hide.” Max clenched her jaw at Victoria’s comment and did her best to ignore it. Can’t she even have a simple shower without this bitch goading her on? Just as she thought that would be the end of it, she heard the blond girl again, this time right in front. “Next time shower at night or something. That way the rest of us don’t have to look at that scrawny ass of yours.” Before she even thought about what she was doing, Max yanked the curtain back and twisted Victoria’s hand behind her back, pinning her against the edge of the wall. “Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Her naked form struggled against Max’s grip, but any slight move was met with more pain as the brunette twisted her arm further.

“You know Victoria, I’m getting a little sick of your insults and catcalls”

“Well maybe if you stopped being such a lame-ass hipster, I wouldn’t need t-- OW! Stop that!”

“No, you stop it Victoria. I’m tired of all your bullshit.”

“I really don’t give a damn.” With that she pushed her body against Max in an attempt to free herself. Caught off guard, the petite brunette stumbled but didn’t release her grip as she shoved the other girl back. But with Victoria still fighting her and the floor being slippery as hell, they fought and stumbled their way straight to the water stream. Chase gasped from the mild shock and that one second of inattention allowed Max to once again push her form against the wall. “You crazy bitch, let me go or I’ll scream!” Victoria managed to squeeze out with her face flat against the bathroom tiles. But Caulfield was having none of it.

“I don’t think you will, _Tori_. You wouldn’t want someone finding you here in such a compromising position, with me of all people.”

“Oh, give me a break,” the blonde countered with contempt. “They’d know exactly what was happening and you’d be in big fucking trouble.”

“Maybe, if it was one of your besties that came along,” Max said. “But one wrong person, the two of us naked in the shower together and _stories_ would start circling.” The ensuing silence told Caulfield all she needed to know – Victoria was worried she might be right.

“Ok, Max... enough already. You’ve had your fun, now--”

“Oh, it’s ‘Max’ now, is it? What happened to ‘hipster loser?’”

“You _are_ a hipster loser and if you don’t let go of me this inst-- OW! That fucking hurts!” the blonde screamed in pain. Yet her captor did not relent. “Ok, fine! You want an apology you crazy bitch? Is that it?”

“Save your breath, Victoria. Your apology would mean nothing to me, I just enjoy watching you squirm. It’s a nice change of pace.”

“God, you’re so pathetic, Caulfield. You think a little pain makes a difference? What’s next, you’re gonna spank me? Call me a poophead? Face it loser – you can’t keep me here forever and there is _nothing_ you can do that will cause me discomfort.”

 _Oh, that little problem,_ Max thought. _Maybe I should’ve thought this through._ Victoria was right, she realized. She knew she could never come up with some insult that would even cause the blonde to blush let alone anything worse. And inflicting any more pain wasn’t in her either – that wasn’t Max. She didn’t want to hurt Victoria as much as she wanted to humiliate her. But not in front of others, no, that was more Chase’s forte. Max wanted... something different. Yet she didn’t exactly know what. Surely,  nothing she could do would make a difference. Victoria would always be a bitch to her and the longer she held her the more she realized she would simply have to let her go. There was nothing else. Unless...

The very idea was so outrageously shocking that Max was surprised she even thought of it. But as she tried to come up with something, anything else, that would thoroughly embarrass the other girl, her mind kept going back to this. She would never do it, of course. Or at least... ordinary Max wouldn’t. The one with superpowers, however, was actually considering it. She _could_ do it. Turning back the clock afterwards would be a simple matter. And Victoria’s reaction would no doubt be priceless. But _should_ she do it? There was no easy answer. This would be way, _way_ beyond anything she’d ever tried. It was hard to even think about let alone go through with. But even as doubt began to creep up on her, she was starting to realize – she didn’t have to make a choice. By the virtue of the experience she had had these last couple of weeks, she knew – in a world where all mistakes were easily fixable, every course of action was the correct one. There were no consequences, at least none that she didn’t want. So she leaned in close to Victoria, intent on doing what she never in her wildest dreams would’ve even imagined.

 _There’s nothing I could do to you, Victoria?_ she echoed her words inwardly. “Are you sure about that?” And with her right hand still pinning the other girl against the wall, she pulled the shower curtain shut. Before the blonde had time for any sort of reaction, she leaned in close and placed a delicate kiss on the girl’s neck.

Chase’s eyes spread wide from shock. “What the... what the hell are you doing, you freak?!” But Max remained silent. That tone of panic in Victoria’s voice was music to her ears. Before her very eyes, the arrogant, self-assured student she knew and sometimes even hated began to dwindle to a scared little girl. And the idea of helping her along with another kiss grew ever more appealing to Caulfield. So she placed another kiss and, ignoring the surprised gasp from the blonde, another and another. “S-Stop that!” Victoria threatened, and though she tried to sound menacing her voice was breaking as fast as her composed persona. Rather than stopping, Max leaned into her, breasts mashed against the wet body before her. She switched the hand that held Victoria, and with her right one reached for her tender form. She couldn’t tell if she more enjoyed the way the blonde flinched when she placed the palm on her hip, or the way she emitted a mewling yelp as Max drew her tongue along her neck.

“M-Max...” Chase tried again, now with a voice full of panic. “If you don’t let go of me this fucking second, I’ll scream, I swear.”

 _You must be a lousy poker player, Tori._ ”Go ahead, do it.”

That infinitesimal sense of fear that had her worried Victoria might make good on her warning was soon put to rest. The girl remained mute, either because she truly didn’t want to be caught like this, or because of something else entirely. In the end, it mattered little. Max was free to explore her fantasy, which ironically, was not having sex with Victoria but bringing her down a peg or two. The fact that she could only accomplish this by tormenting the blonde in a wholly unexpected manner was almost entirely irrelevant. Almost.

Because as much as she hated to admit it, there was a part of her that was enjoying it. Not watching Victoria squirm, though she obviously got a kick out of that too. But the sexual part. The intimate one. The one filled with more perversion that she ever experienced in her life. The one that allowed her to explore a part of herself she was only now realizing existed. The glide of her hand against Chase’s skin was certainly having an effect on the blonde, but on her as well. And the fact that Victoria’s protests soon turned to little more than mewling gasps only added to the sensation.

 She continued to lave the skin underneath the blonde’s ear, as her hand trailed softly across her stomach. She noted with some satisfaction that Chase’s neck craned a bit to the left, though she didn’t know if this was some deep-seeded instinctual reaction the girl failed to notice. What Max preferred to believe, however, is that somewhere deep inside there was a small part of Victoria that wanted this. Max remembered how, due to Chloe’s teasing, she had at one point imagined the blonde and herself having hate sex. But as fast as she dismissed the thought back then, she now wondered if this was actually a form of it – and if that was what appealed to Chase on some level. Perhaps the hate part was lacking, but the fact that the animosity between the two still threatened to resurface should Max cease her ministrations was having a profoundly intoxicating effect on both girls.

Luckily, Caulfield had no intention of stopping. Her hand now reached Victoria’s breast and she cupped it in a firm grip, eliciting another response from the dismayed blonde.

“S-Stop that.”

Max grinned at how weak and indecisive Chase sounded and licked her ear before mouthing a response.

“I don’t want to.”

Another pathetic little gasp of exasperation when the blonde remembered there was nothing she could do about this, as she ignored the part of herself that wondered if she would even want to. Meanwhile, Max’s fingers circled her nipple and a second later she gave it a little squeeze that caused the blonde to bite her lip in an attempt to stop herself from moaning. But unbeknownst to her, Caulfield knew exactly what she was going through. She could see the blush of her cheeks, the slightly quickened breathing, and were it not for the cascade of water drops that were falling over them both, Max knew she’d be perspiring as well.

A moment later, the brunette decided to divert her attention elsewhere. One inch at a time, her fingers made their way to Victoria’s nether region. Her hand reached the blonde’s hairless mound, and she began to caress the delicate area of Chase’s body. The water drops that fell down her skin only added to Max’s satisfaction as she felt up her rival. She barely even approached the nub at the apex of her sex when Victoria uttered a plaintive moan.

“What’s the matter, Tori? You seem a bit hot and bothered.”

“Go to hell. I... hate this. I hate _you,_ ” Victoria attempted, but even her talent for insults seemed to be waning under the onslaught of pleasure.

“Really?” Max questioned, and at that point her finger curved straight into the glistening pussy of her captive. She barely even registered the whimper from the blonde’s mouth before she pulled back the digit and brought it right in front of Victoria’s face. “Well, you certainly could’ve fooled me.” The arousal coating her finger only lasted a few seconds before the water from the shower washed it away, but it was enough to plunge Chase further into depths of embarrassment as she tried to look away. Looking where she wished was one of the few liberties still granted to her, for she certainly didn’t get a say in what Max  did to her body. And what she chose to do is continue where she left off.

 She started rubbing in and around Chase’s pussy, dexterous fingers gliding teasingly across sensitive flesh. Her thumb circled the blonde’s clit, avoiding, tormenting and only ever lightly brushing against the tumescent nub. Simultaneously, her mouth left a trail of licks and kisses ranging from Victoria’s shoulder, to her neck and even cheeks, getting dangerously close to those impudent lips. Then one accidental lick in the soft cleft between the blonde’s jaw and the column of her neck drew a surprisingly loud moan as she almost pressed back against Max and her questing tongue.

“Oh, god... no, please.” she pleaded and Caulfield’s lips quirked into a smile at hearing Victoria beg for the first time.

“Problem?” she inquired innocently.

“I... I’m sensitive there,” Chase admitted and immediately blushed furiously.

Max grinned like the Cheshire cat as she heard the admission, at no point stopping the work her hand did to Victoria’s nether region. “Oh, Tori... you should know better than to give me more weapons I can use against you.” With that she languidly licked the very zone Chase was so ashamed of and at the same time pressed the flat of her thumb against her clit, mashing it around without fully breaking contact.

Victoria almost jumped out of her skin at the startling sensation as she mumbled incoherently under her breath. “Oh, godfuc-- fuck... god, no ple-- FUCK!” Max kept smirking and kept stroking, expertly putting her tongue to use whenever the other girl seemed to be getting calmer. She got so caught up in what she was doing to Victoria that she failed to notice she had loosened the grip on her hand. Luckily, Chase didn’t seem to notice either as all of her focus was in trying to appear unaffected by her current predicament. But every kiss and lick that the brunette laid on her flawless skin made those efforts pointless. It was obvious to both girls that soon the blonde would reach her limit and would proceed to either die of embarrassment or faint from excessive pleasure.

Victoria closed her eyes as she began to pant louder and faster, those impossibly skilled fingers of her rival bringing her closer to climax. She shook her head weakly, as if some forgotten memory resurfaced for a moment and reminded her she ought to be fighting this, and she ought to be hating it too. Yet neither was true and she couldn’t understand why. Maybe if Max stopped expertly stimulating the most erogenous zone of her body for one fucking second she’d be able to get her thoughts together and think of an answer. But as it was, all she could do is squirm under the touch of the unrelenting girl.

Meanwhile, Caulfield faced a problem of her own. She knew the lissome blonde was only moments away from her orgasm and as much as she enjoyed having her pinned weak and gasping against the wall, Max did not want to end it that way. She realized that by looking away, Victoria was being granted some small escape from the reality of her situation. And having spent all this time subjecting the other girl to this bizarre sexual embarrassment, Max knew there was only one way to bring things to a close. She felt a keen desire to look the blonde in the eyes as her greatest enemy brought her to a mind-numbing orgasm that she would never forget. To make her watch helpless as Max Caulfield drew out all the pleasure from her weakening body, one lick at a time.

Having made her decision, the brunette released the grip on the other girl and flipped her over so that they were now face to face. Max gave her a few seconds, a couple of short moments for Victoria to come to her senses and put a stop to this. Yet she just stood there, staring at Caulfield in confusion. Her eyes betrayed uncertainty as well as arousal, but the idea to leave never even entered her mind. And rather than risk their encounter ending, Max slowly lowered herself before the petite blonde and chose for her. She came close to the other girl, wishing she could inhale the scent that was far too quickly being washed away. But the taste will still be there, she noted with a wry smile. So she looked at the worried visage of Victoria one more time, before she extended her tongue and forced a shy grin from her. The very next second Chase seemed to remember how she ought to be acting, or possibly the role she should be playing, and she clenched her jaw in an attempt to show she was clearly not enjoying any of this. But Max would not allow that.

The more her tongue danced across her skin, languidly teasing the girl’s pussy lips and ever so briefly flicking her clit, the harder it became for Victoria to suppress her feelings. With Max’s finger now inside her, every swipe against her skin tore down her defenses further. Every kiss on her nether region brought another moan from her. And when Max latched onto her sensitive nub, proceeding to suck the thing as if she meant to tear it off, Victoria moaned aloud with no worry as to who might hear her. Her hands grasped Max’s head even as the brunette found her g-spot and stroked hard against it. Sparks of white flashed before her eyes when two sources of painful pleasure collided with one another. The orgasm surged through her, flooding her body with a sensation akin to liquid fire. Her form shivered as she let loose a strangled cry that filled the bathroom. When she could take no more, she tried pushing Max away, only for the dainty brunette to grab her behind and continue to devour her sex.

Though she wanted nothing more than to stop Caulfield from going to town on her, she was too sapped of energy to accomplish it. So they were stuck in an almost childishly stubborn struggle, wherein Victoria was grinning from the force of another climax one second and then the next  begged with half-spoken pleas for Max to stop – which the brunette only took as encouragement to keep going. In no time at all, she was reduced to a bumbling, orgasming mess. Only when she lost the strength to even beg did the other girl release her and let her slump weakly to the floor. She sat there with her body twitching, her constant grin spreading even wider with every aftershock that surged through her. Max looked on with a smug smirk on her face, waiting for the blonde to recover. She imagined a hundred possible reactions when Victoria came to her senses but she still failed to predict what actually happened. As soon as she opened her eyes, still smiling from afterglow of climaxes, Chase lunged at her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Max’s mind went blank. Her every attempt at forming a coherent thought was swiftly obliterated by the flurry of sensations caused by the unexpected contact. But no sooner had they started making out than Victoria broke the kiss with a barely audible sigh. They stared at each other, Max with the echo of that smug smile and Victoria still with that silly grin of euphoria. And then slowly the reality of her situation began to sink in and Chase glanced around in confusion as if she was just freed from a demonic possession. Her eyes locked onto Max and before the brunette had the time to react, Victoria slapped her across the face.

Caulfield stared in disbelief as the other girl rose to her feet and reached for the curtain. But then she turned around and faced the brunette again.

“If you even _think_ about telling...” Victoria started, only for her angry features to soften as though she realized she didn’t have a leg to stand on when it came to making threats. “N-Not that anyone would ever believe...”

Max felt the edge of her lips curve into another smile as Victoria fumbled with each half-finished sentence.

“Just don’t...” and then with a comically exasperated yelp that sounded a lot  like “Oh god”, Chase pulled back the curtain and rushed to her things. With a speed that must’ve defied the laws of physics, she wrapped a towel around her, picked up her clothes and bolted right out of the bathroom. Max watched all of this until she was alone, and then yanked the curtain back before sitting on the slippery floor. She couldn’t help but grin even as her face burned slightly from Victoria’s slap.

She closed her eyes and let the water wash away all traces of her little adventure. But in her thoughts she kept repeating it over and over. The softness of Victoria’s skin, her moans and yelps, her quivering thighs and blissful grin. And the kiss, my god, that kiss. What state of euphoria Chase must’ve been in to cause her to do that? And all because of what _Max_ did to her. _Her_ skills, _her_ touch and _her_ lips. That was what caused Victoria to lose all sense of self as she came in a series of never-ending climaxes.

The scenes repeated inside her one after the other until Max realized - _why keep replaying them in my mind when I can just rewind..._ “Oh god!” she cried out in alarm as the memory of her intended “time fix” came flooding back. She collected her thoughts and with every fiber of her being reached out for the thread of time and pulled back. She sensed everything turning in the opposite direction, but whereas in every other instance she would see it visually as well, now nothing before her moved. She knew it was working but she also knew the fact that nothing happened for such a long time could only mean one thing. “No, god, please no...” And then just as she sensed the limits of her powers and felt the time barrier draw near, she watched Victoria walk in backwards through the door for a mere two steps before time stopped and reverted to its natural course. “No...” Max gasped, and Victoria once again rushed out of the bathroom leaving her all alone.

It was too late. She had spent too much time with the other girl and then more of it reminiscing while grinning like an idiot. That kiss. That stupid, perfect little kiss was her undoing. Somewhere at the back of her mind throughout all of this, she had intended to revert her actions and leave as though nothing had happened. And then that one touch of Victoria’s lips destroyed her. It was done. She knew she could never correct this. She slumped against the wet tiles and covered her face with her hands. All those experiments, all the time manipulations... and _this_ is how she learns her lesson?! She stayed there for god knows how long, afraid to leave and face reality. But she knew she’ll have to. For better or for worse, this was one choice she was going to have to live with.

 


End file.
